Hero
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: Austin doesn't like Ally's new boyfriend, and when he find out he's cheating on her, he tries to tell her. It goes downhill from there. Or.. up? *Oneshot*


"Stop it," she giggles while he publicly kisses her cheek.

Austin holds his vomit. Ally wasn't much for public displays of affection. She didn't care too much, but she didn't like the way most couples were in public, the way they completely sucked each others' faces. Of course _he _knew that, but Ally's new boyfriend – how he cringed at the word – Gavin didn't know that. He just continues to peck at her while she makes no serious effort to move him away. She laughs in that cute way she always did.

He's sitting with Dez, eating a bag of chips at the piano. Ally and Gavin are at the benches by the door of Sonic Boom, and Trish is sitting on the counter watching everyone. She was constantly giving Austin pointed looks when she thought he would jump up and strangle Gavin for even _considering_ touching his Ally. Erh, Ally.

Dez is going on about his fish and how he thinks it's sick or something, but Austin isn't listening. He scoffs at the irritatingly happy couple and motions to Trish to follow him upstairs, tugging Dez with him. "Let's go," he whispers, annoyed.

"We're going upstairs," Trish tells them. "Try not to make babies while we're up there."

Austin chokes mid step at her words and starts coughing hysterically on the stairs. Dez starts hitting his back while Ally rolls her eyes. "'Kay Trish," she chuckles.

"We'll try," Gavin says almost inaudibly. Austin coughs again before trotting in to the practise room.

When the others are in he slams the door purposefully and plops on the couch. "Jesus, why won't he leave?" he demands, more to himself than anyone else. Dez pulls a bottle of diet Coke from the mini fridge and hands it to him before sitting on the arm rest. "Like, seriously dude, go away."

"She really likes him Austin, lighten up," Trish says, sitting on the piano bench.

"He's annoying, Trish," he counters. He gets up and walks to the door and pries it open quietly, peering down at the happy couple.

He listens for a moment and cringes at her laughter.

"Austin, stop," Trish scolds.

He waves his hand dismissively. "Shh," he orders.

"So," Gavin says, turning to face her. "Will you go to your prom with me?" he asks.

Ally smiles brightly. She opens her mouth to reply but Austin hurls himself out of practise room and in to the railing. There's a huge crash and Ally whips her head to look at him.

"Are you okay?" she jumps up.

He ignores her. "Dez," he yells. "Why would you do that?"

Dez looks at him from his same position on the couch inside and gasps angrily. "Dude," he mouths. "Not cool."

Austin sighs apologetically at his lie. He didn't know what to do and causing a ruckus seemed like a good idea thirty seconds ago. He holds his head in pain as he rises.

"Are you okay, Austin?" Ally repeats.

"Mhm," he says.

"Good." She turns back to Gavin. "Yes, I'll go to my prom with you," she giggles.

He lifts her up and twirls her.

Austin huffs back in to the room, but not before – accidentally – walking directly in to the door frame and hitting his knee.

Trish and Dez are holding each other while desperately trying not to scream of laughter.

"Shut up," he says. He grabs his back and starts down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ally asks.

"Home."

"Oh, are you okay-" He's out the door before she can finish her sentence.

* * *

"Austin," Mimi calls upstairs. "Can you pick up some milk for me at the store?"

He groans audibly. He's been holed up in his room for three days, not bothering to talk to anyone over the long weekend. He was sure this was just his mother's way of getting him out of the house. "Fine," he yells back.

He dresses into a pair of black jeans and a white tank, not even bothering with a shirt over top. It was warm out anyway. He throws on some red skate shoes and hops downstairs. He looks at Mimi expectantly. She hands him a ten dollar bill. "What's up with you?" she asks. "Why are you so down?"

"Nothing, mom. Be right back." And he's out the door.

On his way down the street, he checks his texts. Four from Dez, three from Trish and three from Ally.

Dez: _Dude, you okay?_

Dez: _You need to chill out over Ally, man._

Dez: _Austin, this is ridiculous._

He erases them all.

Trish: _Austin, I think you're overreacting about Gavin. He's a good guy._

Trish: _Text Dez back before he has a fit._

Trish:_ If I lose my job because I'm texting you and you don't respond, I'll pound you._

Snicker. Delete.

Ally: _Austin, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. I'm here if you want to talk._

Ally: _You're not responding so I guess you want to be alone. I understand._

Ally: _You haven't responded in two days. Hope you're okay. Anyway, I think you should find someone and double date with Gavin and me to the prom. Maybe we can convince Trish and Dez to go together too and we can triple date. Lol._

He stops in the middle of the street abruptly. Suddenly his face turns expressionless. He stares at the ground. He wonders how hard he could stomp on his phone before it broke. His fingers twitch as he considers it. He takes a deep breath and deletes the texts.

When he's at the store, he heads right for the dairy section and lifts a bag of two percent in his arms, shivering at the frigid temperature, and on his way to check out, he sees a couple making out in the junk food isle. He internally gags. But then he notices that the guy looks familiar.

It's Gavin.

He almost drops the milk when he sees his hands all up on this girl, a girl that isn't Ally. He's half-relieved because no one should touch Ally that way, but he's half-pissed because he's cheating on her.

He stalks off and pays for his milk. On his way home, he texts Dez about the situation.

_I don't know what to do, man. Do I tell her? Or do I let her get hurt?_

He brings the milk inside when he's at the house and heads for his room.

"Honey," Mimi calls. "You can't mope forever."

"Mom, I'm texting Dez right now about something," he says, brushing her off.

"What's wrong?" she asks, hearing the urgency in his voice.

He turns on his heel on the steps and sits, sighing. "I just saw Ally's boyfriend making out with someone else at the store. I don't know what to do."

"Aw, honey," she says, coming over and sitting beside him. "I know you want to protect her from getting hurt, but either way she will. Would you want her to tell you if a girlfriend of yours was cheating?"

"Yes, of course," Austin replies. "But I know that she'd face the same problem. It's just a little different because I..." he trails off.

"Because you're in love with her," she finishes.

"Yeah."

"And you're afraid that she'd think you were lying to get them to break up."

"Yeah."

"Well, life is about taking risks, honey. You took a risk with your music and that turned out pretty great. I say you should tell her. Even if she doesn't believe you right away, you can't say you didn't." She pats his shoulder and stands up.

"Has this ever happened to you?" he wonders.

"Yes, actually," she says.

"And what happened."

"I'll tell you after," she says. "I don't want my experiences to affect your decisions." She heads back to the kitchen. He sits there for a moment and runs upstairs.

He checks his phone for a text from Dez and isn't disappointed.

_Tell her man, you have to. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on._

He smiles sadly.

_I know,_ he replies.

* * *

The next morning, he drives to Sonic Boom, sure she'd be alone this early. He greets Mr. Dawson and bounces up to the practise room.

Opening the door, he says "Ally, we need to," but is cut off the sight of her and Gavin cuddling on the couch. "Talk."

She looks up from her position and smiles. "What's up?" she asks.

"Uh," he fumbles. "Can I talk to you?" He looks pointedly at Gavin. "Alone."

She sits and pats Gavin's leg. "Sure," she says cheerily, heading out of the room. He walks out behind her and closes the door. They make their way downstairs to the piano. "What do you need?"

"Look, there's no easy way to say this," he begins awkwardly. "But... Yesterday I saw Gavin and another girl making out at the corner store." He winces in anticipation of her retaliation.

But she just stares at him. Then she laughs. "Yeah, okay Austin, sure." She stands up to tidy up the counters.

"No, Ally, I'm serious," Austin insists. "Gavin's cheating on you."

She doesn't look at him. "No he's not. We're really close and I really like him. Maybe even love him."

He feels like he was hit with a boulder. "No, Ally, stop. I'm not lying. He-"

"Stop," she says forcefully, turning to face him. "Stop, Austin. I know that you didn't really like him, but I never would have imagined you make something like this up."

"Ally, I'm not making this up, I-"

"Get out."

"What?" he gasps.

"Get out of my store. Until you're mature enough to stop making false accusations, don't come back. I can't believe you." She stomps up the stairs and in to the practise room.

Austin just looks around blankly, slowly realizing that everyone just witnessed their little spectacle. He huffs out of the store bitterly. He can't believe she didn't trust him. He was her best friend. He wouldn't lie to her. He pulls out of the parking lot and drives home, just barely pushing the speed limit. He's in his house and in his room in less than fifteen seconds, burying his face in his pillow as he mutters profanities.

Fine. She didn't have to believe him. Whatever. As long as she didn't come crying to him when she got hurt.

* * *

It's exactly a week later, and he's sitting in his room getting ready for the prom. Trish, Dez and him were all going as friends to this thing since Ally was going with Gavin. He hasn't spoken to her since. He has never felt so much rage towards a person before. But Gavin made him so angry.

He's struggling with his tie when his mom walks on. "Aw, my baby looks so handsome," she gushes.

"Mom," he groans. "I look ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm going."

"Because, no matter what, you can't miss your prom. I guess you haven't talked to Ally?"

"No. Ugh, can you help me?" he motions to his tie in defeat.

She laughs and comes over. "Honey, you will work things out. Maybe not today, maybe not this year. But you will. I promise." She straightens it once she's done and smiles. "Oh, I need a picture of this. One sec." She darts from the room.

He rolls his eyes and texts Dez.

_I'll pick you up in a few minutes._

And she's back with her camera. "Say, handsome!"

"Cheese," he says instead and she laughs. "Okay, I have to go pick Dez up."

"Bye, baby," she kisses him on the cheek. "Have a good time."

"I'll try," he says, smiling. "Bye."

He's out the door and on his way to Dez's. He's really surprised when he sees him exit his house in a plain black suit, as opposed to his regular attire. He opens the door and sits in the passenger seat. "What up?" they say in unison, doing their handshake.

"You look good man," Austin compliments. "No stripes, cats or neon polka dots."

"Says who?" Dez retorts, opening his jacket a little, revealing a colourful pair of his always-necessary accessory: suspenders.

They both crack up. "Should have known," Austin says, pulling out of the driveway. They're on their way to meet Trish at her house, only a few minutes away.

"What do you think she'll be wearing?" he asks his friend.

Dez contemplates for a moment. "Probably some bright animal print dress and super curly hair."

They pull in and she runs from her house. She's wearing a deep pink dress with only a very faint cheetah print on the torso. The skirt of it flows down to the ground and her hair is straightened. She looks like a million dollars.

"Wow, Trish, you look gr-"

"Thanks, Austin," she cuts him off. "You need to go to Ally's."

He looks at her confused. "Why?"

"She broke up with Gavin. She found out he cheated on her."

His face hardens. "Can you take Dez in your car?" he asks.

"Yeah, but he's driving," she says, smirking. Dez hops out of the car.

"Thanks, guys," Austin says. He speeds out of the lot and to her house.

* * *

He walks slowly up to her house and rings the doorbell. Mr. Dawson answers it and smiles knowingly. "She's upstairs," he nods, letting him in.

"Thanks," Austin grins, heading to the stairs.

"And Austin?" He turns. "I like you _way_ more than that guy."

He nods and chuckles and heads upstairs. He knocks lightly on the door. "Dad, I don't want to talk," Ally says softly. He could her the strain in her voice.

He opens the door quietly. "It's me," he says.

She looks up at him and tears brim in her eyes immediately. She gets up and runs to him. He wraps his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," she sobs in to his chest. "I should have believed you. I should have known you wouldn't lie to me."

He squeezes her tighter. "It's okay," he says. "We all make mistakes."

She pulls away and sits back on her bed. "I went to surprise him at work instead of him picking me up tonight, but he was... all over this cute redhead." She sobs.

He sits beside her on the bed. "It wasn't a redhead when I saw him," he whispers.

She whines a little. "Probably." She looks at herself. "I'm a mess. My makeup is running and now you're missing prom. You didn't have to come see me."

"Nonsense," he says, standing. "Ally, will you go to prom with your best friend? I know it's unconventional, but I promise I can't cheat on you," he says, holding out his hand.

She giggles and stands. "Okay," she says. "Let me fix my makeup first, though."

"Okay," he agrees. "But you're beautiful without it, you know."

She hugs him. "You're the best."

* * *

They pull in to the parking lot, half an hour late. Spotlights were emanating from the building and you could hear the music from the street. He parks and gets out, jogging to the other side and opening the door for Ally.

As she steps out, he gets a good look at her under the moonlight and can't help the slight blush that creeps up on him, reddening his cheeks. She's absolutely beautiful.

She links his arm and looks up at him. "Why are your cheeks red?" she asks.

"I'm warm," he laughs, lying. "This suit is heavy."

"You look good, though," she tells him confidently.

They walk together in to the building. They meet up with Trish and Dez then, and the girls immediately start gushing over their dresses. The boys go over to the drink station. "You did good, Austin," Dez says. "You did good."

He smiles as he watches the girls dance from across the room. "Yeah."

Ally runs over. "Come on guys, let's dance." Trish pulls Dez in to the middle and Ally pulls Austin. "Thank you for making me feel better," she grins. "You're my hero." The music was loud but to him, it was only her.

"No problem," he says, twirling her. "What are friends for?" He dips her and they start to salsa together. He realized he probably looked ridiculous.

"_Best _friend," she corrects him, laughing as they move quickly in synchronization with the other dancing people.

He grins. "Best friend," he repeats. They swing and dance.

He realizes that it doesn't even really matter if they never get together romantically. Because friends or couple or partners, they're still _Austin _and _Ally_. They're still the dynamic duo. Two halves of a whole. And as long as they have that, it didn't matter. Maybe they'd be together in the future, but for now they were best friends.

"Forever," she says.


End file.
